Enamorada de un Vampiro
by sweet vampire angel
Summary: Yoru:Cuando te conocí tuve miedo de abrazarte, cuando te abracé tuve miedo de besarte, cuando te besé tuve miedo de quererte y ahora que te quiero tengo miedo de perderte.Miki:Te quiero no solor por como eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo.
1. Prologo I: El Sueño

**Enamorada de un Vampiro**

Ok como veran este es mi nuevo fic de MIRU (Mikki x Yoru), esta historia lo tuve en un sueño que tuve hace 1 semana, asi que empece a escribir esta historia al siguiente dia y hasta ahora en dia la estoy publicando. Para todos aquellos que les gustan AMUTO, RIMAHIKO, KUUTAU, RAINCHI Y KAIYA.

Shugo chara no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, sino que le pertenece a Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Prologo: El Sueño**

_No pude tentar aquel sabor dulsante de su sangre, no la conosco, ni se porque hago esto. Soy un maldito ser de la oscuridad que no sabe contralarse, ella comenzo aferrarse a mi cabeza hasta empujarla hacia su cuello. Me quede deslumbrado podia matarla de desangrado, me separe de ella pero quede inoptizado por aquellos hermosos ojos azules claros._

_Trate de leer su mente pero no podia leerla, es como si estuviera bloqueandola de mi y de mis hermanos, comence a separame de ella por temor de mi mismo tenia... miedo? Si tenia miedo, miedo al perderla, miedo a matarla, miedo de hacerle da__ño, miedo a que me... odie. Ella comenzo a hacercarse y lo unico que hizo aquella chica fue en susrrar en mis labios diciendome "no tengas miedo, siempre estare aqui junto a ti". Junto sus labios junto con los mios sellando nuestro pacto de amor._

Desperte inmediatamente por que siempre tengo ese mismo sueño, siempre lo he tenido desde k tengo memoria. Suspire, mientras que sali de mi cama, me dirigi hacia la cocina para tomar un buen vaso de leche. Camine hacia la cocina y me encontre a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

Souko – Oh! Yoru en este momento te iba ha despertar, jeje – Dijo mi madre parecia estar contenta.

Yoru – Ohayo oka-san, ¿Donde estan los demas? – Pregunte, mientras tomaba mi asiento.

Souko – Bueno tu padre se fue temprano al trabajo, una emergencia, y tus hermanos aun estan dormidos. – Dijo mi madre. – Yoru me harias el favor de despertarlos.

Yoru – Claro que si madre. – Dije con una sonrisa picara, esta seria mi oportunidad de mi venganza. Muy pronto conoceran quien es Yoru Tsukiyomi, solamente esperen chicos jeje.

Me dirige hacia la habitacion de mi hermano mayor: Ikuto. Entre en su habitacion sin hacer ruido, comence a reir dentro de mi mente, mientras que me hacer a el. Pero en ves de eso vi su reloj despertador eran 5:30 a.m. ok Ikuto entra a las 7:20 en la preparatoria que vamos en asistir mis hermanos y yo. Marque su reloj a las 8:00 jeje la venganza es dulce.

Despues sali de su habitacion y me dirigi al la habitacion de Kairi. Entre en su habitacion, di un suspiro a lado de su buro contenia un vaso de agua. Agarre el vaso y derrame cuidadosamente el agua sobre sus sabanas, jejeje esto se pondra mucho mas bueno.

Luego entre en la habitacion de Kuukai la cual estaba todo desordenado, Dios acaso Kuukai no escucha a mi madre que limpie su habitacion. Bueno basta de distracciones ahora con mi plan, veamos veamos a ya se. Volvi a la habitacion de Ikuto y agarre su estuche pero antes 13 minutos mas jejeje. Le puse cuidadosamente unas esposas alrededor de la muñeca de Kuukai y la otra en el estuche jeje.

Y la ultima la habitacion de Nagihiko, entre en su habitacion y todo estaba ordenado. Mire en todo su alrededor para buscar lo mas importante para el, fue ahi cuando lo vi su... ipodtouch. Lo agarre y lo conecte al aparato reproductor ihome, lo subi a todo volumen y agarre el control.

Yoru – Damas y caballeros el momento ha llegado que todos han esperado. Jeje. – me dije a mi mismo pero en voz baja.

Corri con mis habilidades vampirescas hacia la cocina, cuando llegue ahi estaban mis padres sentandos. Tome un suspiro y me dirigi hacia la mesa para tomar mi desayuno.

Mmm hot-cakes, huevo revuelto con un pan frances, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un vaso de leche con chocolate.

Yoru – ¡Ikimakinatsu! – Dije mientras que comia normamente como todos los dias, pero esta vez con mucha alegria (**N/A:** **"Gracias por la comida"** se dice en japones **"Ikimakinatsu"** creo que se escribe asi).

Souko – Umm, Yoru ¿Ya despertaste a tus hermanos? – Pregunto mi madre, con una sonrisa calida. Mientras que asenti ustedes saben porque.

Aruto – Y bien ¿Donde estan? – Pregunto mi padre con una mirada gentil. Trague el pedazo de hot-cake en mi boca y dije.

Yoru – En 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y ahora.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Souko – ¡¿Pero que fue eso?! – Pregunto confundida y asustada. En ese momento comence a reirme.

Aruto – Yoru, ¿De que te ries? –Pregunto mi padre muy sospechoso.

Yoru – Umm... de nada padre. – Dije, mientras que seguia comiendo mi desayuno.

Ikuto – ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA SE ME HACE TARDE!!! – Grito mi hermano mayor poniendose su camiseta negra y abrochandose el pantalon.

Aruto – ¡Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Que vocabulario es ese – Dijo mi padre llamando la atancion a Ikuto, mi plan dio ressultado.

Ikuto – Gomen nasai, pero se me hace tarde adios. – Dijo muy apurado, debo admitirlo ni se le entendio ni nada. – Por cierto alguine vio mi violin.

Souko – No hijo, pero Ikuto apenas son las 6:02 – Dijo mi madre señalando el reloj.

Ikuto – Si ya lo se por eso llegare tar... ¿que? son apenas las 6:02. – Dijo mi hermano confundido.

Souko – Asi es, jeje ^-^.

Yoru – Y ahora que empieze el show – pense mientras que mire el control sobre mi mano.

¿? – ¡Bwaaa! Buenos dias oka-san, ota-san, Ikuto, Yoru. – Dijo mi hermano Kairi semi-dormido.

Todos – Buenos dias Kairi-san. – Dijimos en coro.

Souko – Eh? ¿Kairi, amor otra vez tuviste otra pesadilla? – Pregunto mi madre muy preocupada.

Kairi – Eh? ¿Pesadilla? ¿De que estas hablando, mama? – Pregunto el cuatra ojos, jeje hace muchos años.

Ikuto – kairi tan grande y te orinas. – Dijo mi hermano, mirandolo con cara de asco.

Kairi – ¿De que estan hablando? – Pregunto otra vez cofundido.

¿? – Buenos dias a todos. – Dijo mi hermano Kuukai.

Aruto – Kuukai ¿Que eslo que tienes en tu muñeca? – Pregunto mi padre observando las esposas con el estuche de Ikuto.

Kuukai – Umm... no lo se. – Dijo el pelirojo muy confundido.

Ikuto – Kuukai ¿Por que tienes MI violin contigo? – Pregunto mi hermano muy enojado.

Kuukai – Ikuto, no te ennojes conmigo. Yo no se porque lo tenngo de verdad. – Dijo el pelirojo muy nervioso y asustado.

Yoru – Y ahora en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, que empieze el show. – Pense, mientras que oprimia el boton en "Encendido".

WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Todos – Nagihiko.

Yoru – Jejejeje XD. – comence a reir a carcajada, mientras que todos me miraban.

Aruto – ¿De que te ries Yoru? – Me pregunto mi padre confundido.

Yoru – Nada.

Souko – Yoru, si hiciste esto dilo por favor. – Dijo mi madre con un tono de confianza.

Yoru – Que comen, que adivinan.

Ikuto/Kuukai/kairi - ¡¡¡YORU TSUKIYOMI!!! – Gritaron mis hermanos, mientras que sentia una fuerte aura en ellos y ademas me fulminaban la mirada.

Yoru – Bueno yo ya me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela. Ah! Por cierto, Kairi no eres demasiado mayorcito para mojar tu cama. – Le dije, mientras que todos miraban a Kairi.

Sali corriendo usando mis habilidades vampirescas, espero que mis hermanos no me asesinen por lo que acabo de hacer. Pero ellos se lo buscaron, ya que mis hermanos me han hecho muchas cosas malas – que no quiero ni recordar – y horrendas. En fin muy pronto sere un chico de preparatoria, pero espero que las chicas de la prepa no se vayan a empalagar conmigo porque a mi siempre me ha molestado, desde que era un infante. Por eso ya no me acuerdo como ligar con una chica asi que nunca lo hare. Pero ¿Quien era esa chica? ¿Por que siempre sueño con ella? Y ademas ¿Por que rayos le mordi su cuello? Por el amor de Dios esto no es nada bueno e incluso cuando le mordi el cuella de esa chica, pero debo admitir que su aroma es delicioso y su sangre – Dios – su sangre era realmente exquisito, dulce, - pero no empalagoso – e incluso puro que no representaba el pecado en el.

Bueno sea lo que sea era un sueño, un sueño que nunca pasara. Y ademas yo Yoru Tsukiyomi no rebelare mi verdadera identidad a mis alrededores e incluso con un humano.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia no soy muy buena con los prologos, pero si soy buena con los capitulos. Esperen la siguiente historia estoy segura que sera mucho mas mejor. Jannae ;)**


	2. Prologo II: El Chico de mis Sueños

**Prologo II: El chico de mis sueños**

_Era la hora de receso me dirigi al bosque que estaba cerca de la prepa, decidi ir a despejar mi mente y me sente debajo de un arbol. Saque mi cuardeno de artes y comence a dibujar una obra maestra para exponerlo en la clase de artes, cuando acabe guarde mis utiles en mi mochila pero no mi cuaderno. Tenia sueño en ese momento, hasta que escuche una voz dulce y encantadora que me pregunto "¿Que estas dibujando?", no le dije nada me levante de mi lugar para ver a esa persona. Pero no habia nadie, de pronto senti que alguien me abrazaba por detras y dos brazos fuertes que me redearon mi cadera. Senti mis mejillas arder, luego se acerco a mi cuello y repiro sobre el, despues su lengua paso mi piel. Me temblaban mis piernas, poco despues me coloco sobre el arbol donde estaba sentada, y lo vi, su cabello azul oscuro como la medianoche y sus ojos ambares que mostraban ternura y... ¿Amor? Aquel muchacho se acerco otra vez a mi cuello, su repiracion caliente me hacia cosquillas y sus labios eran realmente suaves. Se separo de mi y acerco su rostro junto al mio, aun mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y senti mi corazon comeenzo a latir rapido. El me susurro a mi oido diciendome "no me odies por esto", se acerco nuevamente a mi cuello y paso por segunda vez su lengua sobre el, un escolofrio se apodero sobre mi cuerpo, de pronto senti dos filosas cuchillas atravesar mi piel. Senti aquel muchacho beber mi sangre. No tenia miedo, me aferre a su cabeza y aquel muchacho nuevamente se separo de mi. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos los cuales mostraban... ¿miedo? Me hacerque hacia el y comence a susurrarle en sus labios "no tengas miedo, siempre estare aqui junto a ti" junte mis labios y los selle junto los de el, fue ahi cuando me entere que fui mordida por un... vampiro._

Desperte en ese momento, me senti extraña todo parecia real e incluso el beso. Coloque mis dedos sobre mi labios y sonrei felizmente, mire mi reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche eran 5:30 a.m. suspire relajada y Sali de mi cama para ir a mi baño. Tome mi toalla y me fui al baño, despues de un buen baño caliente me puse mi nuevo uniforme de la preparatoria.

Baje las escaleras para preparar mi desayuno y el de mis hermanas, me dirigia a la cocina y me tope con mi hermana mayor Amu. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno tranquilamente, decidi ayudarla cuando senti una respiracion detras de mi, eso me causo escalofrios quise mirar quien era pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¡BUUUUUU!

Mikki/Amu – ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! – Gritamos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo, senti que mi propia alma se habia esfumado de mi cuerpo.

Amu - ¡Mikki! Oh! Dios mio, Ran tonta mira lo que hiciste. Mikki por favor despierta. – Dijo mi pobre hermana asustada, jamas en mi vida he visto asi a Amu tan asustada solamente una vez cuando escuchamos la leyenda de la Llorona en la pijamada que hizo Rima.

Ran – Hay, por favor no exageres Amu. Solamente fue una pequeña broma. – Dijo la mas tonta de mis hermanas.

Amu – Ya mejor callate y ayudame a despertarla. – Dijo mi hermana mayor, pobre es mejor que regrese a mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

Amu/Ran – Mikki. Mikki. Despierta por favor.

Mikki – ¡Ugh! ¿Q-que paso? – Pregunte confundida y adormesida.

Amu – Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Mikki. – Dijo mi hermana, mientras me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Mikki – Amu... – Fui interrumpida por mi otras hermanas las cuales estaban mucho mas asustadas.

¿? - ¿Que ocurre aqui? ¿Por que estaban gritando hermanas? – Pregunto mi hermana tercera hermana Dia, quien parecia estar asustada.

¿? - ¿Que pasa? ¿Que pasa ~ desuu? – Pregunto mi cuarta hermana Suu, desde que era pequeña siempre ha dicho "desuu", creo que fue por la costumbre.

Mikki – Umm... no pasa nada chicas, deveras no paso nada. – Respondi muy nerviosa, espero que me hayan creido. Debo admitirlo no soy buena mitiendo.

Dia – ¿Estas segura Mikki? Por que desde mi habitacion escuche un grito espeluznante. – Dijo mi hermana no muy convencida, ven a lo que me refiero no puedo engañar a nadie.

Amu – La verdad todo fue mi culpa, pense que habia visto una araña y heche un grito, lo cual tambien causo que Mikki gritara. – Dijo mi querida hermana, Amu me defendio que buena hermana es.

Ran – Bueno ya basta de tanto hablar me muero de hambre. – Dijo la mas tanto de mis hermanas, Dios acaso Ran no puede pensar en otra caso que no sea "comida".

¡Grrrrrrrrrr!

Todas nos miramos ruborizadas a decir verdad ya me dio hambre, Amu, Suu, Dia y yo estuvimos preparando el desayuno. Mientras que Ran nos daba porras, Dios como desearia que ya parara cuando terminamos mis hermanas y yo estuvimos conversando sobre la nueva prepa que nos vamos a meter. Todas nos poniamos nerviosas, pero habia algo que no me dejaba tranquila el sueño, ¿Quien era esa chico? ¿Por que siempre lo tengo en mis sueños? ¿Acaso sera que el sea mi... No, no claro que no o si podria ser.

Amu – Uh? Mikki ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto mi hermana Amu muy preocupada.

Mikki – No, no pasa solamente que estoy nerviosa por la nueva prepa. – Dije otra vez mitiendo, pero si le digo a mis hermanas sobre que he tenido el sueño de siempre de aseguro me mandaran con un loquero.

Dia – A decir verdad Mikki, yo tambien he estado nerviosa estos dias. Ya que pronto seremos chicas de preparatorias. ¿Nolo creen chicas?

Suu – Dia tiene razon ~ desuu, dentro de unos minutos muy pronto ya estudiaremos en la preparatoria.

Ran – Y no ademas de eso chicas, tambien veremos a los galanes de soccer, baseball, boxing y ademas a los capitanes de todos los deportes musculosos. – Dijo mi hermana, mientras que le sangraba la nariz a todo dar. Amu le coloco un par de servilletas sobre su nariz.

Mikki – Bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos en la escuela chicas. – Dije que me retire de la mesa pero antes levante mi plato y mi vaso y los coloque en el fregadero.

Amu – Pero Mikki aun es temprano.

Mikki – Lo se, pero quiero llegar temprano para las inscripciones. – Dije muy apresurada mientras que me ponia los zapatos.

Dia – Mikki-chan cuidate por favor. – Dijo mi hermana Dia con un tono preocupado.

Mikki – Jeje, estare bien Dia lo prometo, oh! y ademas yo les avisare cuando llegue. Adios chicas no vemos en la prepa. – Hice una reverencia y Sali de mi casa muy feliz.

Corri y corri muy feliz, por fin muy pronto sere la mejor artista de las artes mas famosa de todos. Pero algo me esta inquietando debe de ser aquel sueño que tuve, pero ¿Por que siempre se repite el mismo sueño? Pero aquel muchacho parecia estar triste, lo se por que sus ojos lo demostraban y a la vez el miedo era como si tuviera que lo odiara por lo que me hizo, morder mi cuello. _Argh_ bueno solamente fue un sueño inventado que creo mi imaginacion, ya se cuando llegue a la prepa y tenga un poco de tiempo libre voy a comenzar mi nueva obra maestra.

Yo Mikki Hinamori prometo ser la mejor estudiante de todos e incluso la mejor artista del todo la preparatoria. Nada ni nadie me dentra ante nada para cumplir mi sueño – y no es el sueño de aquel muchacho – de artista.

* * *

**Por fin acabe el segundo prologo de la historia, pero esta vez chicos les prometo que desde ahora en adelante voy a comenzar a publicar los verdaderos capitulos de esta historia. Palabra de escritora y fan de todo anime ( mas de 'Shugo chara'). Comenten por favor.**

**Jannae ;)**


	3. Chapter 1: Un aroma familiar

**Capitulo 1: un aroma familiar, la chica de los ojos azul cielo**

**Yoru's Pov:**

Por fin llegue a la entrada de la Preparatoria Seiyo Institution, mi padre siempre me ha contado a mí y a mis hermanos de esta preparatoria. El siempre decía que cuando el tenia mi edad fue uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta prepa y de su época.

Bueno en fin en que estaba… así entre de inmediato al instituto y comencé a ver todo mi alrededor, todo el instituto es muy cool tenia canchas deportivas doblemente mas grande de lo normal, un invernadero para cualquier tipo de plantas exóticas, y además estábamos a unos centímetros de un bosque. Que bien así podré ir a cazar algunas presas para controlar mis instintos vampirescos.

En fin todo es demasiado cool vi a demasiadas personas en algunas campañas/clubes como quieran llamarle, suspire y decidí mirar algunas de estas, no me convencían ninguna de estos clubes. Bueno a excepción de tres que eran; el de fotografía, el de motocicletas y el de pelea. Pero no… todo ya estaba ocupado, los únicos clubes disponibles eran; el de artes, el de periódico escolar, el de ajedrez, el de deportes, el de canto – por Dios a que chico le gustaría cantar, eso déjenlo para las chicas -, el de…

* * *

Sweet Vampiro Angel – Un momento voy a detener este fic en unos momentos.

Yoru – Oye que te pasa, porque me interrumpes cuando estoy hablando mí historia.

S. V. A – Haber Yoru, ya que tú dices que los chicos no cantan. Déjame decirte una cosa.

Yoru – Soy todo oídos.

S. V. A – Bueno, déjame decirte que si hay chicos que SI cantan.

Yoru – Haber dime sus nombres.

S. V. A – Bueno están, Víctor García, Ryan y Daniel (Ryandan), Alex Ubago, Samuel, Diego Torres…...

1 hora después:

S. V. A – los chicos de Pxndx, Pablo (Kudai) y…

Yoru – Ya basta con esta tortura te lo ruego.

S. V. A – Ahhh, entonces admites que no solamente las chicas saben cantar ehhh. n-n

Yoru – Ummm… si y no, bueno yo que se… solamente he escuchado cantar a puras chicas y NO a chicos.

S. V. A – Muy bien ese caso te pondré uno de mis peores castigos Yo-ru. (Voz siniestra)

Yoru – y ¿Q-Que es?

S. V. A – Eso lo veras en el siguiente capitulo n-n. Continuemos con la sintonización.

* * *

Discúlpenme en que me quede… así como les decía, antes de que ALGUIEN me interrumpiera, los dos únicos clubes disponibles… eran estos; el de teatro y el de cocina, la mera verdad le voy a decirles algo a mi nunca me a gustado este tipo de clubes. Y nunca me gustaran decidí no inscribirme en ningún club, suspire cansado y camine por los alrededores de la prepa.

Me quede pensando en aquel sueño ¿Por qué no puedo dejar pensar en eso?, de pronto empecé a oler un aroma realmente exquisito; ese aroma se me hace muy familiar, pero este olor ya lo había olido antes pero ¿Dónde? ¿Donde he olido ese aroma tan esencial y esplendoroso? Me deje llevar por el aroma hasta que me llevara con la persona que la poseía, cuando reaccione mire aquella poseedora de aquel aroma.

Pero no pude distinguir a la persona porque había tantas personas caminando y corriendo de un lado a otro, me sentía en ese momento cansado y mi garganta se sentía seca. Comencé a ver borroso y mi cuerpo me pesaba, en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo perder el balance hasta tocar el piso, mis ojos me pesaban y lo único que vi fue a una chica correr hacia a mi, después mi mundo se lleno de oscuridad.

**…..**

Comencé a despertarme pero aun veía borroso y blanco, me sentía cómodo no sentía dolor. En ese momento vi a un hermoso ángel sentado a lado mío, es el ángel más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Incluso me sonreía calidamente y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules cielo al igual que su cabello, parpadeé varias veces hasta que mi vista se mejoro.

¿? – Que bueno que ya despertaste, espero que no te haya pasado nada malo. – Dijo el hermoso ángel y además tiene una hermosa voz.

Yoru - ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunte cansando mientras que miraba a mi alrededor.

¿? – Oh! Estas en la enfermería de la escuela. – Dijo alegremente la hermosa chica, tiene unos hermosos ojos.

Yoru – Mmm… ya veo. – Dije aliviado entonces no estaba muerto, que mal y yo pensé que estaba en el paraíso. Me levante rápidamente pero comencé a marearme, así que de nuevo me recosté en la cama.

¿? – Será mejor que te quedes en cama, te veías muy pálido cuando te trajimos aquí. – Dijo muy preocupada y además estaba muy cerca de mi, sentí en ese momento mi cara arder. – ¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido y rojizo.

Yoru – Umm… s-si e-estoy b-bien. – Dije tartamudeando… esperen ¿Tartamudeando? Jamás en mi vida me ha pasado esto con una chica, en ese momento sentí la frente de la chica contra la mia. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mis mejillas ardían como el fuego y lo peor de todo el cuello de la chica estaba a unos centímetros de mi nariz… aunque debo admitir que tiene un aroma exquisito y delicioso.

Aquel aroma que inundaba mi nariz despertaban mis instintos, sentí mi garganta seca y rasposa cuando pasaba mi propia saliva, se me hacia agua en la boca cuando pensaba en aquel olor y por el ultimo sentí mis colmillos crecer dentro de mi boca, acaricie con mi lengua por estos ya preparado para encajar mis colmillos sobre su piel y para después beber su sangre.

¿? – Bien al parecer no tienes nada de fiebre, pero será mejor checar tu temperatura. Iré a buscar a la enfermera para pedirle el termómetro. – Dijo aliviada mientras que ella se retiraba de mi lado, en ese momento un miedo recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, antes de que ella se fuera la jale del brazo y abrace su cuerpo contra el mío. – Umm… etto… yo...

Yoru – No te vayas por favor. – Dije en un tono triste y lleno de miedo, abrace su pequeña cintura y escondí mi cara sobre su cuello. Comencé a respirar su exquisito aroma, su olor parecía como la pradera. – No quiero que me dejes, por favor.

¿? – Eh?

En ese momento separe mi cara de su cuello para luego besarla sobre sus suaves y dulces labios, vi que ella se quedo deslumbrada y confundida. Profundice más el beso, fue en ese momento que ella también correspondió al beso, jamás pensé en decir esto pero… creo que ya comencé a enamorarme de este hermoso ángel, _mi ángel_.

Cuando nuestros pulmones nos exigían oxigeno me separe de ella, para después levantar un poco cabeza y ver mas su blanco y delicado cuello. Abrí lentamente mi boca y dejar crecer mis colmillos, relamí mis labios y después comencé a lamerle el cuello de la chica. Comenzaba en acercarme hacia su cuello pude sentir mis labios sobre aquella piel tan suave era tan delicada como el pétalo de una rosa… pero de pronto se escucho que la puerta se abrió.

¿? – Oye Mikki, ¿Cuanto tiempo te… - Dijo la voz de una chica, mire aquella persona parada y vi que ella estaba acompañada.

En ese momento me entere de lo que iba a hacer. Soy un maldito ser oscuro que no sabe controlarse por si mismo, ni tan siquiera de este exquisito aroma… de este hermoso ángel llamado; Mikki.

* * *

_Por fin estoy muy feliz por terminar este capitulo… después de tanto tiempo de no publicar ninguno de mis fics/capítulos, he aquí el primer capitulo T-T de este fic. Si se preguntan por que hasta ahora he publicado el primero… pues ahí les va mi respuesta, es porque he tenido mucho en la escuela como; los exámenes, los trabajos, los proyectos, las excursiones de las prepas, etc. Pero ahora que ya tengo vacaciones voy a desvelarme para terminar los siguientes capítulos._

_Demmo estaré un poco ocupada el 1 y 2 de julio, ya que tengo ir los ensayos de la graduación 3._

_Bueno que tengan un día cool jannae ;)_

_El próximo capitulo de "Enamorada de un vampiro" es: _

**_"Un día pesado, el castigo de Yoru." _**


	4. Chapter 2: Un dia pesado

**Capitulo 3: Un día pesado, el castigo de Yoru.**

**Yoru's Pov:**

Mire hacia la puerta de la enfermería y me tope con 5 chicas, cuando reaccione de golpe me di cuenta que estaba cerca del cuello de esta tal… Mikki. También pude darme cuenta que uno de mis brazos la abrazaba alrededor de su cadera y la otra sostenía su cabeza, y debo admitir que tiene el cabello muy suave y hermoso… un momento que estoy diciendo si apenas si la conozco. Pero porque tengo esta sensación de que ya la hubiera conocido hace mucho tiempo.

¿? – Tu… tu… - Sentí un aura negra y fría, mire a la persona quien tenia esa presencia tan malévola y debo admitir que me petrificado de miedo. – ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA AHORA MISMO!

¿? – A-Amu-chii, das miedo-desuu T-T. Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos de color verde, con que la pelirosa se llama Amu.

¿? – Vamos Amu-onee-chan, no dejes que ese pervertido abuse de nuestra hermana. – Dijo otra chica pelirosa, pero ella lo tenia mucho mas oscuro que otra… esperen que yo que le iba a hacer a quien.

Yoru – Oii, no creen que están exagerando, además… no soy un pervertido. – Me defendí pero porque no dejo de soltar a esta chica.

¿? – Así, y dime ¿Por qué estas en esa posición con MI hermana? Haber dímelo. – dijo esa tal pelirosa, Amu.

Yoru – A etto… O/O.

¿? – Ya veo, quieres robarle la virginidad de mi pobre hermanita y después dejarla embarazada verdad. – Dijo la pelirroja… pero que fue lo dijo.

Yoru – P-pero de que ra-rayos dices mu-mujer… ¿estas enferma o que?

¿? – NOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO QUE ABUSES DE MIKKI POR FAVOR, TE LO IMPLORO. – Dijo la rubia asustada y llorando acantaro.

Yoru – Con una… Ya les dije que no le voy a hacer nada… mujeres pervertidas.

¿? – Yoru. – Me estremecí cuando escuche esa voz… mire al igual que las chicas pervertidas hacia el otro lado de la puerta y… debo decir que ahora si…

ESTOY SALVADO.

¿? – I-Ikuto – Dije en un tono lleno de esperanza.

Amu – Eh? ¡!

* * *

General Pov:

En las afueras de la preparatoria hasta la residencia Tsukiyomi todo el mundo estaba relajado, sin ningún ruido que les moleste. Así es un lugar tranquilo, templado y silencioso que seria una buena idea tomar una siesta o estar relajado sin ningún estruendoso ruido…

Amu –¡!

Bueno si ni fuera por aquella persona que acabo con aquel silencio que la humanidad tanto desea tener.

Aruto – ¿Qué sucede Souko? – Pregunto el Sr. Tsukiyomi a su esposa, quien leia un libro en el jardín.

Souko – Creí escuchar a alguien gritar.

* * *

Yoru's Pov:

Por Kami-sama me voy a quedar sordo por esta chica, apuesto que ahora mis pobres hermanos ya se quedaron sordos por esta. Cuando mire a mis hermanos todos e incluso las amigas de la pelirosa tenían sus manos cubriendo sus orejas.

Amu – ¡T-T-TU! ¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS HA-HACENDO A-AQUÍ?

Ikuto – Oii si gritas de esa manera nos dejaras sordos. – Dijo mi hermano tranquilo y creo que un poco molesto.

Amu – ¡Pues a la otra no te aparezcas así como así!

Todos la miramos con pena mientras que nos colgaba una gota en la cabeza en estilo anime, al reaccionar ya iba dejar de abrazar a Mikki. Por que según Nagihiko me dijo que lo hiciera antes de que todo se volviera a complicar. Pero antes de que la soltara un flash y _click_ salieron de la nada.

¿? – Oii, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Dijo mi hermano Nagihiko llamando la atención de la persona quien según me había tomado una foto.

¿? – Estoy tomando algunas fotos para el anuario de la escuela y para mi pagina web. – Dijo una chica de cabellos dorados al igual que sus ojos… por Kami-sama se ve tan linda parece una niña de secundaria… un momento que estoy diciendo.

Nagihiko – No crees que ¿Estas invadiendo la privacidad de los demás tomando fotografías? – Dijo en un tono tranquilo, mientras que la veía en una forma rara.

¿? – No crees que eres un entrometido… además es mi trabajo como la presidenta del club del periódico y teatro. – Dijo la rubiecita en un tono molesto. – Ahora si me disculpas tengo tomar mas fotografías.

Empezó a tomar aquellas fotografías las cuales que ya comenzaron a hartar, deje a Mikki y salí de la cama para luego salir de esta enfermería de locos… pero antes vi como ella me miraba apenada y aquella sangre que le daban un rubor rojizo en sus pálidas mejillas… Kami-sama dame las fuerzas para no terminar morderla.

Seguí caminado para ir a la oficina y que me dieran un permiso para entra a mis clases y además para que me dieran mi horario, justo cuando iba a llegar a esta choque con alguien hasta caer al piso.

Yoru –Gomen daijabu.

¿? – Haii no te preocupes, ¿Qué hay de ti? – Pregunto la persona con la que choque… era un chico de cabello color rubio ceniza, sus ojos eran color grises y su piel era mucho mas pálida que la mía.

Yoru – Umm… estoy bien.

¿? – Me alegro… bien yo ya me retiro, sino llegare tarde a clases… janane n_n. – Dijo en un tono alegre… pero… ese chico se me hace conocido.

Yoru – Hai, janane. – Dije mientras que ya iba directamente a la oficina… cuando de pronto escuche que alguien me advertía telepáticamente…

¿? – _En muy poco tiempo la venganza de los caídos terminaran lo que han empezado._

Mire en ambos lados para saber quien era aquella persona, pero no había nadie… es la ultima vez que veo una película de misterio o de terror antes de dormir, debería hacerle caso a mi madre aunque sea por primera vez.

Llegue a la oficina y entre en ella pedí a uno de los prefectos que me dieran mi horario, en cuanto me lo dieron me dijeron que el director quería verme, esto no esta nada bien apenas entro a mi primer día de clases y ahora me salen con esto… de ver al director. Espero que no sea un viejo-gordo-amargado como director.

Llegue a la oficina del director y toque la puerta tres veces, escuche en ese instante un "adelante y entre en esta. Cuando mire la oficina me que impresionado tenia un enorme librero con muchos libros-antiguos, recientes, y un poco… aburridos-.

(N/A: La oficina es igual como el anime de Shugo Chara)

¿? – Me alegro que vinieras Yoru Tsukiyomi. – Dijo la voz e un hombre, cuando lo mire… en vez de ser un hombre viejo y amargado… era un hombre de unos 24 o 25 años, tenía el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y la piel un poco bronceada.

Yoru – Eh?... ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

¿? – Que descortés soy, mi nombre Tsukasa Amakawa. El nuevo director de la preparatoria Seyo.

Yoru – Mmm…

Tsukasa – Bien Yoru-kun en este informe que tengo aquí en mi mano, dice que todavía no te has inscrito a ningún club.

Yoru – Umm… etto… nunca me a interesado estar en ningún club director. – Dije nerviosamente, mientras que veía a este tal director mirándome de una forma extraña.

Tsukasa – Ya veo… Yoru-kun en esta escuela se tiene que seguir las reglas, así que yo te daré a escoger dos clubes de seis. – Dijo en un tono amigable y tranquilo, woow y yo pensaba que todos los directores son estrictos, amargados e insoportables.

Yoru – Bien vale… quiero escoger el club deportivo y el club del periódico. – Dije aburridamente mientras que el director me sonreía graciosamente.

Tsukasa – Lamento mucho en desilusionarte Yoru-kun, pero esos dos clubes ya están llenos… los únicos seis disponibles son: cocina, teatro, música, arte, coro y carpintería.

Debe de estar bromeando esos clubes son para chicas no de chicos como yo, quien se cree que soy una chica… Yoru tranquilízate solamente cuenta hasta diez y todo esto se aclarara, bien comencemos.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Seis…

Siete…

Oh a quien engaño…

Yoru – Oii no cree que estos clubes "disponibles" sean para chicas.

Tsukasa – Tú lo crees para ti, Yoru-kun. Pero para eso es mucho más interesante que los otros.

Yoru – Eso déjaselo para las chicas… para mi solamente son clubes para las femeninas y no para masculinos. – Dije en un tono desesperado y enojado.

Tsukasa – Bien Yoru-kun, si tu no quieres estar en ninguno de esos clubes lo entiendo perfectamente… en serio no quieres estar en el club de arte. – Dijo en un tono feliz mientras que yo caí en estilo anime.

Yoru – No… no quiero.

Tsukasa – Mmm… que mal… parece que tendré que hablar con tus hermanos o tus padres sobre de esto. – Me quede en shock cuando vi al director tomar el teléfono, pero en ese momento le quite el teléfono y hable nerviosamente…

Yoru – Esta bien usted gana, escogeré el club de arte y teatro.

Tsukasa – ¿Estas seguro Yoru-kun?

Yoru – Si. – Me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida pero antes debía advertir al director una cosa pendiente. – Director… promete que no le dirá a nadie sobre esto.

Tsukasa – Lo prometo Yoru-kun… antes de que te vayas Yoru-kun quiero decirte algo.

Yoru – Y, ¿Qué es?

Tsukasa – Es mejor que sigas protegiendo a tu familia y a tus amigos mas cercanos, las sombras de la oscuridad ya están muy cerca de ti. – Me quede confundido por su comentario, yo solamente asentí y me retire del lugar.

* * *

Tsukasa's Pov:

Mire a Yoru-kun retirarse de mi oficina, tome un pequeño absorbo de mi te, saque de mi cajón un juego de naipes-medieval-. Comencé a barajarlas y acomode seis pares en mi escritorio, tres en el lado derecho y el otro izquierdo.

Elegí las dos primeras cartas y di un suspiro cansado, me levante de mi escritorio y mire el cielo azul.

Tsukasa – Falta muy poco para que aparezca un ángel y la nueva "Mina" en sus vidas, Kukai-kun y Yoru-kun. Y también habrá un amor para ustedes , Nagihiko-kun y Kairi-kun. – Mire la carta de "Los amantes", pero al ver la otra carta realmente me preocupe. – Pero las cosas cambiaran y mas para las sombras de la oscuridad… ellos no se quedaran atrás hasta verlos sufrir… Tal como sucedió hace 200 años atrás.

Mire nuevamente la carta de "los amantes" y después la otra, deje caer la carta y mire atentamente el cielo. Pero este se torno en un color gris oscuro es como si algo malo va a pasar, guarde la carta en mi bolsillo de mi camiseta y me retire de la oficina.

Recordé la carta y aun me acuerdo lo que decía era..

_"La muerte"_

* * *

Yoru's Pov:

¿?/Yoru – ¿?

¿? – Ya escucharon, se quedaran aquí y limpiaran todo lo que ustedes dos ocasionaron. – Dijo el profe de arte el Sr. Margon o mejor dicho "Amargado" – Ya cuando terminen también limpiaran el foro, las estudiantes del club de teatro hicieron un huracán ahí.

Dicho esto el Prof. "Amargado" se retiro de la clase de arte, mire a la persona quien se encontraba a mi lado… su mirada era fría y a la vez avergonzada, en ese instante comenzamos a limpiar todo el salón, y cuando terminamos ambos nos fuimos al foro. Cuando entramos casi me da un paro al ver todo un muladar de cosas innecesarias. Por Kami-sama a caso este día no puede ser más peor.

* * *

_Gomen-nasai minna-san por no actualizar tanto tiempo… pero he estado muy ocupada en la vacas ya que tenia practicas de violín y un poco de exámenes, pero al fin termine… muy tarde T-T._

_Yoru – Eres mala Sweet vampire Angel._

_S.V.A. – Lo se siempre me lo han dicho._

_Yoru – En vez de que tú te digas a ti misma sweet "dulce" Angel "ángel", te hubieras puesto sour "amarga" devil "demonio"._

_S. V. A. – Sabes Yoru, tienes mucha razón… porque en este momento sere un demonio amargo para ti. (Voz siniestra)_

_Yoru – E-estoy jugando n-no me creas a m-mis t-tonterías ¿Si?_

_S. V. A. – Yoru a mí nunca me han gustado los castigos así que… te lo pondré mas tarde… ya que he escrito otro capitulo tuyo y con la otra persona que te han castigado._

_Yoru – Ahhhh! Arigatou Sweet Vampire Angel. __(Besándome en la mejilla)_

_S. V. A. – Ya, ya… ah! Si se me olvidaba en el capitulo siguiente esa persona si te dara tu merecido._

_Yoru – ¿?_

_S. V. A. – Dejen sus comentarios ;)_

_El próximo capitulo de "Enamorada de un vampiro" es:_

**_"Día de castigo contigo, un accidente en el laboratorio."_**


	5. Chapter 4: Dia de castigo contigo

**Capitulo 3: Día de castigo contigo, un accidente en el laboratorio**

**Mikki's Pov:**

No puedo creer que esté metida en este gran lio, y todo por la culpa de ese Yoru. Que parte de NO tocar la maquina de pintura no entendió… bueno no creo que el tampoco tenga que cargar esta culpa, porque yo también lo empeore todo.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_10:30 a.m._

_Camine por los pasillos buscando el salón 202, estuve preguntado media hora a los estudiantes y profesores en donde quedaba ese salón. Hasta que por fin lo encontré, entre en el y vi algunos alumnos platicando y otros haciendo bromas de no tan mal gusto. Algunos chicos se me quedaron viendo de una manera picara y a veces hacían comentarios de mi como "que hermosa" "parece un ángel caído del cielo" "es mucho mas hermosa que una diosa". Comencé a sentir un leve rubor en mis mejillas, me senté en uno de los bancos que se encontraba junto a una ventana, saque de mi bolsa de artista mi ipod y empecé a escuchar una de mis canciones favoritas "Everywhere" de Michelle Branch._

_Todo estaba lleno de paz hasta que escuché todos los gritos de todas las chicas del salón, me llamo un poco la atención así que voltee a mirar el espectáculo que hacían las alocadas chicas y fue justo cuando lo vi…_

_El chico-pervertido-de-la-enfermería._

_Subí a todo volumen a mi ipod ya que me acorde que había grabado una canción que me recomendó mi mejor amiga Kusukusu. Comencé a tararearla cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuello, di un pequeño salto y mire a esa persona._

_Mikki – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunte nerviosamente mientras me quitaba los audífonos de mis orejas._

_– Que genio, solamente quería darte las gracias. – Dijo mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en mi hombro._

_Mikki – Déjame en paz quieres… por tu culpa me metiste en un gran problema. – Dije en un tono frio mientras que me separe de el bruscamente. – Además ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?_

_– Eso también me lo pregunto que hago yo aquí… y creo que ya lo se. – Dijo en un tono seductor y sonreía de una forma picara y pervertida._

_Mikki – Ni se te ocurra acercarte porque soy capaz de defenderme de un pervertido como tu. _

_¿? – Uyyy mira como tiemblo, ¿Qué haría una niña debilucha y pequeña como tu, con un chico mayor y fuerte como yo? Haber dímelo que me podrías hacer. – Dijo el… ¿Qué me dijo que? Ahora si ya me esta colmando la paciencia este tonto._

_Mikki – ¿A quien le dices niña debilucha y pequeña? Tu chico-mentiroso-pervertido. – Dije en un tono molesto mientras que le estaba señalando con mi dedo índice._

_¿? – No sabes quien soy ¿verdad? _

_Mikki – No, no se quien eres y no me interesa. – Dije en un tono molesto y negativo mientras que escuchaba a todos mis compañeros se quedaron asombrados, también pude escuchar algunos murmullos de las chicas insultándome pero no me importaba. Mire a este chico pervertido y vi que este se quedo asombrado._

_¿? – Sabes nunca nadie me ha habado de esa manera, mi nombre es Yoru. Yoru Tsukiyomi. – Dijo en un tranquilo y a la vez sorprendido, mire que el alzo su mano como si quisiera darme un apretón de manos. – ¿Como te llamas?_

_Mikki – Mi… mi… mi nombre es… mi nombre es… - Ya casi le iba a decir mi nombre hasta que alguien interrumpió._

_¿? – Muy bien chicos todos siéntense. – Obedecimos al profesor y nos sentamos, a un lado mío se encontraba Yoru quien miraba desinteresado la clase. Por Kami-sama que pesado… pero ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa en ese momento? – Muy bien, me alegro que algunos de ustedes hayan elegido este club. Apuesto de que tienen un gran talento para el arte. Mi nombre es Adolfo Margon, soy su nuevo profesor de arte._

_Yoru – Que aburrido, ni si quiera quise entrar en esta aburrido club. – Fruncí el seño como puede decir eso, es un verdadero inmaduro pesimista._

_Prof. Margon – Alguien me puede decir ¿Qué es el arte? – Pregunto mientras miraba a todos en la clase, ninguno quiso levantar la mano son o se hacen que no les importa. En ese momento levante mi mano. – A ver dime ¿Qué es el arte?_

_Mikki - __El arte es entendido generalmente como cualquier actividad o producto realizado por el ser humano con una finalidad estética o comunicativa, a través del cual se expresan ideas, emociones o, en general, una visión del mundo, mediante diversos recursos, como los plásticos, lingüísticos, sonoros o mixtos. – Dije mientras que el profe me miraba asombrado al igual que mis compañeros._

_Prof. Margon – Vaya, veo que si te ha agradado mi clase Srta.… - Lo interrumpi cuando trato de buscarme en la lista._

_Mikki – Hinamori… Hinamori, Mikki. _

_Prof. Margon – Muy bien… de acuerdo clase en este momento haremos una obra maestra, pueden elegir cualquier articulo de arte que Uds. Deseen… ah! Tienen que ser pareja de dos, pueden comenzar. – Cuando el profe dio el aviso todos mis compañeros salieron de sus asientos como un rayo, para luego buscar a su "pareja"._

_Yo me quede observando lo que hacían, en ese momento una bola de chavos estaban a mi alrededor, casi me da un ataque cuando todos quisieron ser mi "pareja". Pero de vez en cuando algunas chavas jalaban ha algunos de ellos de la oreja o del traje del uniforme, me sentí incomoda con tanto chico a mi alrededor justo cuando iba a aclarar las cosas sentí dos fuertes brazos rodear mi cuello gentilmente. Iba a mirar a esa persona pero reconocí su voz inmediatamente era… _el

_Yoru – Gomen pero ella no ira con ninguno de Uds._

_¿? – ¿Dime quien te crees? – Pregunto un muchacho de cabello rubio._

_Yoru – Su novio. – Dijo en un tono… esperen un minuto ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Y a este que le pico._

_Mikki – Umm… oye… - Trate de hablarle pero me era imposible, ya que cuando el bajo su cabeza a una distancia no tan lejana ni cerca de la mía. Pude notar en aquellos hermoso ámbares una extraña sensación… esperen otro minuto ¿acaso dije que sus ojos eran hermosos?_

_Yoru – Ahora si me disculpan tenemos que trabajar. – Dijo en un tono calmado, vi como los muchachos se alejaban de mi lugar decepcionados y cabizbajos._

_Mikki – Se puede saber… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_Yoru – Umm… no lo se. – Y a este que le pasa._

_Mikki – ¿Cómo de que no sabes? ¿Es que acaso estas enfermo? – Pregunte enojada mientras que el ponía cara de "no comprendo a lo que dices"._

_Yoru – Mmm… no, yo me siento muy bien. Si quieres puedes checar mi temperatura. – Dijo en un tono calmado y ¿Seductor?, mientras que el tomaba mi mano para después colocarla justo en su frente… soy yo o Yoru esta mas frio que el mismo hielo. – Dime ¿Tengo fiebre?_

_Mikki – E-eso quisieras, estas más helado que el mismo invierno. –Dije mientras retiraba mi mano de su frente, sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas y además mi corazón latía rápidamente… suerte que el profe y los demás._

_Yoru – Si tu lo dices. – Acerco su banco junto al mío mientras me veía algo raro. – Bien entonces vamos a trabajar._

_Mikki – Vale… y ¿Qué obra maestra quieres hacer? – Pregunte mientras sacaba mi cuaderno de dibujo. _

_Yoru – Umm… no lo se, lo que tu quieras. – Dijo en un tono algo aburrido mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla. – A mi no me interesa el arte._

_Mikki – Si no te gusta el arte, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Pregunte algo enojada, empece a dibujar mi obra maestra. _

_Yoru – Porque me obligaron a escoger, además solamente habían clubes para chicas. – En ese momento me salió una venita en mi cabeza estilo anime, suspire y me levante de mi lugar para después agarrar algunos botecillos de pintura, me regrese a mi lugar para terminar mi obra maestra. - ¿Qué estas dibujando?_

_Mikki – Para que te respondo si no te gusta el arte. – Dije en un tono irritado mientras que el me decía._

_Yoru – Que genio… solamente preguntaba. _

_Mikki – Pues no me vuelvas a cuestionarme. – Dije en un tono enojado e irritado._

_Yoru – Amargada – Dijo en un tono bajo… esperen ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo? Esto no se queda asi._

_Mikki – ¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_Yoru – Nada. – Le fulmine la mirada mientras que el aun estaba recargado sin hacer nada, ni si quiera me ayuda con este trabajo. ¿Qué parte de equipo en pareja no entendió?_

_Mikki –Malhumorado. _

_Yoru – Nerd._

_Mikki – tan siquiera a mi si me importa muchos mis estudios, además fui una de las primeras en ser la mejor en la clase. – Dije en un tono triunfante y de confianza._

_Yoru – Aparte de ser una nerd, presumida. – Ahora si esta es la última vez que me habla así, Dios perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Tome un pincel y lo aplique en la pintura para después pintar la cara de Yoru._

_Yoru – ¡oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas loca? – Grito lo más bajo que pudo para no llamar la atención del profesor._

_Mikki – No, no estoy loca. Y por favor no exageres, solamente te manche un poquito y además da gracias a Dios que la pintura no sea permanente. – Dije mientras que seguía con el trabajo, pocos segundos después sentí algo en mi cabeza. Me coloque una mano sobre de ella y sentí algo espeso, me quite mi mano de mi cabeza para luego mirarla casi iba a pegar un grito al cielo cuando descubrí que tenia pintura roja en mi cabeza. En ese momento escuche una carcajada a lado mío, le fulmine la mirada en ese instante._

_Yoru – Jajaja, sabes te va muy bien el rojo, jajaja. – Nuevamente Dios perdóname por lo que voy a cometer, agarre un bote que contenía pintura negra y se la derrame completamente desde la cabeza hasta manchar su ropa de marca. – Date por muerta Hinamori._

**_FLASHBACK_**

Y así comenzó todo tuvimos una batalla de pintura, algunos de nuestros compañeros quedaron completamente manchados por la pintura. Pero el Prof. Margon les dio permiso que se fueran a sus casa a cambiarse y regresar mañana, mire con profundo odio a Yoru mientras que el limpiaba las paredes.

Mikki – ¿Por qué siempre intentas meterme en problemas? – Pregunte en un tono de aburrido mientras que el me miraba confundido.

Yoru – ¿Disculpa? Tu fuiste la primera que me mancho la cara de pintura roja. – Dijo en un tono molesto y a la vez me miro confundido.

Mikki – Perdón… lamento siento que te haya manchado tu cara, su majestad. – Dije en un tono burlón, pero de repente el me acorralo hacía la pared. Lo mire con odio… pero su mirada mostraba algo de… tristeza y rencor.

Yoru – Lo siento. – Fue lo único que dijo cuando me soltó, cuando terminamos de limpiar todo el salón ambos nos dirigimos a al salón de teatro.

Jamás pensé que tendría que ver _eso_, cuando Yoru u yo entramos al salón parecía que un huracán paso ahí. Los vestuarios, accesorios, las cosas para los escenarios regados por todas partes, nada mas falta las cosas de Ran y ya iba a parecer su habitación.

Yoru – Esto es peor que la habitación de Kukai. – Alcance a escucharlo murmurar.

Miki – Jajaja, también digo lo mismo… nada mas hace falta que mi hermana Ran diga "sal de mi habitación ahora mismo" – Dije mientras que Yoru soltaba una carcajada, lo mire y comencé a reír… ¿Qué raro? Siento como si nunca reí durante mucho tiempo y además mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente.

Me pregunto como estarán mis hermanas y las chicas con los nuevos estudiantes.

* * *

**Nagihiko's Pov:**

Empecé a notar los apuntes que ponía el profesor de biología, aunque me sentí incomodo por la lección y el laboratorio. Y les diré el porque:

En 1ª el profesor nos enseñaba acerca de los glóbulos, no tenía problema con los de las plantas o de los animales… sino tenía un problema con lo de la sangre humana.

Y en 2ª las clases no las enseñaban en el laboratorio, me sentí incomodo al ver algunos animales que estaban en demostración en esas cosas para exponer, al igual que los carteles del cuerpo humano y el de animal.

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del salón, todos mis compañeros alzaron la mirada hacia aquella persona que estaba en la puerta. Mire aquella persona y jamás pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban mirando, era aquella chica que tomaba las fotografías a mi hermano y de la chica del cabello azul. Ella entro al salón como si nada hubiera pasado, justo cuando iba a ir con el profesor el aire acondicionado se encendió y movió lentamente su cabello dorado. Me tape en ese instante la nariz, me sentí mareado y tenia esa tentación de probar su sangre… ya tengo mucho años de haber dejado esa costumbre. Justo cuando le iba a pedir al profesor que me dejara ir a la enfermería, la chica del cabello rubio se sentó a mi lado. Ella me miro de forma extraña para después volver a poner al profesor quien explicaba de los vasos sanguíneos más importantes del cuerpo humano, sentí en ese momento que me desmayaría o peor aun que la atacaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En ese instante sentí que ya no podía controlar mis instintos hasta que… por fin tocaron la campana, Salí corriendo pero choque con la chica de los cabellos rubios. Recogí inmediatamente sus libros pero cuando iba a tomar el ultimo libro sentí una mano cálida, trate de no mirarle la cara pero lo hice… me quede hechizado por su belleza. Sentí que ambos nos miramos sin despejar nuestras vistas, en ese momento me acorde que mis instintos estaban despiertos. Deje de tomar su mano y Salí corriendo, pude sentir la mirada de aquella chica aun viéndome. En ese momento supe que algo en mi había cambiado, tenia que alejarme de ella para que mis instintos no vuelvan a despertarse y además sentí que en lo mas profundo de mi corazón volvió a tener ese cálido sentimiento que tanto había extrañado tanto tiempo.

* * *

_S.V.A: Realmente lo siento minna-san por haberlos dejado este tiempo sinactualizar pero últimamente no he tenido el tiempo suficiente de descargar mis capítulos, tengo muchas razones por las que no actualice como por ejemplo:_

_Las clases de violín, ensayar los pasos de los quince de mi prima, visitar mis parientes lejanos, estuve castigada sin usar la compu, tenia problemas con la imaginación, etc…_

_En fin les prometo que comenzare en actualizar más y más capítulos de mi fic, espero que tengan un día muy cool._

_Yoru: Eres una irresponsable S.V.A. _

_S.V.A: gomen-nasai, hice todo lo que pude como para tener un poco de tiempo para mi misma. *Arrinconada en una esquina con un aura negra*_

_Mikki: Yoru no seas cruel con ella, tal vez tenia muchas cosas que hacer estos meses._

_S.V.A: Mikki eres mi ángel, tu si me comprendes._

_Mikki: Jajaja._

_Todos: **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.**_

_El próximo capitulo de "Enamorada de un vampiro" es:_

**_"Un recuerdo del pasado o un sueño que no se hará realidad"_**


End file.
